Words from a Teammate's Heart
by DarkChao1663
Summary: Spinoff to "Comfort Objects". Action speaks louder than words is phrase taught to children. Friends goof with one another, calling each other names. But praise is also necessary. It can be shown through positive actions, but hearing those words can help friends change their view on themselves. Sometimes an apology must be heard especially between teammates. One shot.


Chao- The reason why this fic and "Comfort Objects" have the first few lines in the summary is because Chao was aiming to write a theme. Normally in other fics the default is Friendship, but Chao wanted to add and develop other ideas as well. Let's see how it works out!

**Disclaimer: DarkChao1663 does not **_**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

**Summary: ****Spinoff to "Comfort Objects".**_**Action speaks louder than words**_** is phrase taught to children. Friends goof with one another, calling each other names. But praise is also necessary. It can be shown through positive actions, but hearing those words can help friends change their view on themselves.** **Sometimes an apology must be heard especially between teammates.** **One shot.**

**Warnings: Minor swearing**

**Pairings: None**

"Talking."

"_Thinking_."

**Words from a Teammate's Heart**

_Action speaks louder than words_ is phrase taught to children. Friends goof with one another, calling each other names. But praise is also necessary. The feat can be shown through positive actions, but hearing those words can help friends change their view on themselves. Sometimes an apology must be heard, especially between teammates.

Yugi and Joey sat on opposite ends at a low table in Yugi's den of his home. Each wore their school uniform; Yugi kept on his jacket, but Joey had tossed his onto the couch behind him. On the table in front of them were play mats that held different cards on top in marked slots. To one side of the table was the Puzzle. On the other end were glass cups for iced coffee. They also had with them their school calculators, so they could keep track of their life points and afflicted damages.

They wanted to unwind after enduring another tough day at Domino High, taking exams that would prepare them for college. The weather may have been bleak, but nothing stopped them from their cooled beverage. Blood and anxiety always pumped into their system whenever they involved themselves with their favorite activity: Duel Monsters.

Yugi was glad to have friends play with him. He was happy he had close companions helping him out in tournaments as well, supporting him through cheers and being teammates in matches. He watched Joey strategically placing down his cards, unleashing his play into action.

"The stage's set!" Joey boldly declared. "I have my Rude Kaiser out in defense mode! Now gimme your best shot!"

Yugi looked at the card across from him. The green monster in the grey armor with saw-like weapons attached to its wrists carried 1800/1600.

"Nice move," Yugi complimented. "But I still have a secret weapon."

"Huh?! You do!?"

"I play Gaia the Fierce Knight! Next, I activate my Stop Defense, which now places Rude Kaiser into attack mode! And I finally have my knight attack your monster!"

The knight in blue armor riding the violet horse while wielding powerful crimson jousting lances carried 2300/2100.

"What!?" Joey screeched. "That attack leaves me with… um…"

He quickly pulled his calculator and computed the math of large and mix numbers. He yelled surprised, "That took away all my life points!"

"I believe that's game." Yugi winked.

"Wow," Joey remarked staggered, rubbing the back of his head. "You got me again. If this was a match usin' those big machines like at Duelist Kingdom, my monster would be Swiss cheese right now!"

"That's pretty funny." Yugi laughed. "You always know what to say even in tight spots."

The two partook in a good cackle. Laughter was something special shared among people. It's even better to allocate such a time with close people.

Joey was always happy making others laugh. His mind just seemed to automatically place together ideas, and out his mouth would be snide remarks. The act was how he kept calm in his situations. It also demonstrated he held no fear in his heart regardless of who his opponent was.

Yugi grabbed his cup and took a sip. A strong aroma of coffee chilled by ice tantalized his nostrils. His amused smile still played. Not only did he view Joey as a great friend but someone with a good heart who knew how to throw jokes. He enjoyed being around someone who carried a lively personality.

He placed down his cup and suggested brightly, "You should write a joke book one of these days."

"Or start my own online videos for the world to see!" Joey added excitedly.

"I'd subscribe to that."

"Guess I'm off to a good start!"

The two grinned once more. Sharing upright whoops and titters was another entertaining way to unwind from a tough day at school.

"Did you want to play another round?" Yugi asked while collecting his cards.

Joey gazed at his own mat. One card that had been flipped over was his Flame Swordsman. Staring at his untouched deck, his thoughts drifted him off to the past.

"Joey? You home?"

Returning to the present, Joey remarked loosely, "I know everyone likes a good joke, but I dun think everything I say is funny."

"Huh?" Yugi questioned surprised. "You… you don't?"

The blonde stared back at the table, guilt forming behind his brown eyes.

"Joey? Is everything ok?"

"Like I said, I know everyone likes a good joke, but I dun think everythin' I say is funny. Sometimes I think I really do hurt people's feelings."

"Well, that might be true, but I think that some people just need to learn how to take a joke. I mean, you still tease me once in a while, but it's different from before."

"Yeah, I know."

Joey leaned forward towards the table and positioned one lightly curled up hand under his chin. He drew out a big breath of air through the side of his partially opened mouth, the wind blowing bits of his mop of gold hair.

Yugi at once picked up something was off.

"Joey, are you ok? You're not mad about the duel, are you?"

"Naw, you beat me fair and square. I just got somethin' on my mind."

"Oh."

Yugi changed his view to his brown drink with floating ice cubes. He wished he could do something to help. He was happy having a partner throughout Duelist Kingdom. He knew Joey wanted to improve his skills in addition to helping his sister. That tournament may have been a rough start, but Joey had come through to the end, coming in second place after facing many professional duelists.

"Hey, Joey," he asked casually. "Do you think you'd be ready if there was another big tournament coming up?"

Joey gave his address to Yugi. He at once spotted the cheerful smile; it hadn't changed much since the two became friends. Even when the small student sat by himself at his desk and played games, he still appeared so relaxed. Joey had never regretted his attempts in teaching him to be a man. And he personally never wanted pity from anyone. He carried pride in himself, and he was glad he could be seen as a candid man through the eyes of a good buddy.

He blinked hearing, "If you do, I sure can use a teammate like you if there's another duel like with the Paradox Brothers."

As guilt consumed him, Joey mumbled, "I dunno, Yug."

"Huh?" Yugi questioned. "You wouldn't want to team up in a double duel?"

His eyes briefly crawled to the Puzzle. He asked in a softer voice, "Would you rather team up with someone else? Maybe someone who was cooler?"

"I dunno if I can." Joey gritted through his teeth. "How can people be on someone's team when they make such stupid jokes?"

"Stupid jokes? When have you ever made a stupid joke? I mean, it's one thing to say something to a teacher but—"

"Back at Duelist Kingdom!"

"Duelist Kingdom?"

Yugi took a moment to think. He knew Joey fancied spewing insults towards his enemies while enjoying rough play with friends. Despite his view on Joey, he did wonder if his own words matched his acts. He performed his best to stand by Joey, but he was human, and he had his own slipups.

"Is this about before your duel against Rex at Duelist Kingdom?" Yugi guessed. "The one that Mai had set up?"

Joey looked across the table. He spotted sorrow within the large, violet eyes.

"I know we all were giving you a hard time before that duel." Yugi acknowledged vicariously. "We said you should go against a dueling monkey, and you wanted to prove your own skills. It was tough for me to let you duel on your own, but I knew I had to, so you could win using your head. A part of me didn't want to face Pegasus alone, and I did know you needed to win too, so you could get a chance at the prize money. I know I did apologize before your match when we were all giving you a hard time, but I'm sorry."

"No, Yug!" Joey corrected. "You got it all wrong!"

"Huh?"

"_I'm_ the one who said something stupid! _I'm_ the one who shouldn't team up with someone when I just make fun of my teammates!"

Yugi remained clueless as to what Joey was speaking about. He assured kindly, "I know we've all done foolish things to one another, but stupid? Isn't that a bit much?"

"It _was_ pretty stupid of me!" Joey confessed full of regret. "If I hadn't made that dumb remark, you wouldn' have had to try and destroy that card—Electric Lizard!"

Yugi's eyes widened. He remembered that terrible incident: When the others found out about the spirit to the Puzzle, he was teased. He tried to prove his valor, and in an irrational manner he ended up attacking himself. Keeping that past action in mind, he cast his gaze over on his Puzzle once more.

"_I have moved on from that, but I still don't think I'm cool._"

He took a big breath before saying, "Don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about it?!" Joey replied strongly. "Maybe if I had kept my big mouth shut, you wouldn' have had to attack it! You couldn' attack for another turn since Dark Magician is a non-Zombie type monster! It could've been worse!"

Yugi stared at his friend. He never knew how shamefaced Joey felt. He wondered if he had spent late hours in his bed reflecting about that match, reflecting about what he had uttered bluntly. He held earlier thoughts about similar ideas not too long ago, berating himself for such an imprudent act. But he never wished for his friend to hold such strong amounts of responsibility while endlessly blaming himself.

"Joey, I don't want you to feel bad—"

"How can I not—"

"Because every joke has a curb of truth!"

The two fell silent. The rush of the last statement smashed both their hearts like a wrecking ball against a building. Whether shown in films or books, comedy has changed from simple play on words into poking fun at someone else's expense.

Joey stared at his buddy astonished.

"I never blamed you for what you said." Yugi disclosed in a pliable tone. "I was a little angered by it, I'll admit, but I realized it was only because the truth had hurt. I felt I had to prove something to everyone, to myself."

"Yug."

"But you don't have to worry about it." Yugi assured kindly and with backbone. "Like I said, I never blamed you for that. I've moved passed that. I've forgiven myself for that stupid thing I did."

He looked at the table. He saw the cards and his Puzzle. He had learned plenty from Duelist Kingdom: The loyalty of his companions, Joey's will to save his sister, finding the strength to fight even after defeats, and information about the Items and their connection to Yami. Yet he had to concede his own action was senseless.

Despite carrying all these beliefs, he heard unexpectedly, "What are you talking about Yugi?!"

Astounded, he looked at his buddy who assured with all his might, "Of course you're cool!"

Joey refined his stance with heart, "You jumped down from the ship into the water to save me when I wen' after your Exodia cards! You encouraged me when I faced Mai! You allowed me to face Rex on my own! You faced me with honor and dignity before you wen' up against Pegasus! You even gave me the prize money so I can give it for my sister's operation!"

Yugi turned taciturn. He never knew Joey kept track of his engagements. He always viewed his acts just as him simply doing what was right. And even before he became friends with the rambunctious adolescent, he held respect towards him based on his wit and interest on who he was.

Keeping in mind all of Yugi's performances, Joey felt the sun shining on him once more. "_I know Yugi forgives me, but a part of me wished he wasn't so damn nice. He should yell back at me too. But I guess Yugi's nature's what makes Yugi Yugi._"

"Of course you're cool." Joey repeated with a smile. "You're cool because you're you."

Yugi smiled back. He became happy hearing such kind words from a teammate.

"So, would you team up with me again?"

"You bet!"

The two shared a good laugh.

**The End**

Chao- Didn't aim for this to be too long. Chao also tried to time how long a simple one shot would take to write and develop. Would you believe the hardest part to think of was deciding on a title? Normally they are easy, but this one was a challenge. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
